Broken Crush
by The Real Simba
Summary: Just a one-shot about Simba having a crush on the Princess Nala. A different scenerio here, check it out. I might turn this into a full story later on.
1. Heartbreak

**Hey fans, not sure where I was going with this. Just a little something to get me off writers block, this was all inspired by a song. **

The young golden cub watched from afar hidin in the shade of a tree, he couldn't help but watch. To stare at such a beautiful girl he had ever seen, those green emeralds with a tint of saphire blue glistened in the sunlight. That slick smooth creamy tan fur, the way her body moved so slowly an majestically. So amazing she was. all those other boys around her. It made him wonder if he ever would have a chance, though he don't even know her. So popular she is, everyone knows her, an nobody knows him. His soul felt so empty, an alone, no friends. An nobody ever wanted anything to do with him. Was something wrong with him? Was he a freak? Why didn't anybody talk to him? He was an attractive male cub, what was it that nobody cared to talk to him? Was it because he was too quiet, it was all so hard. Being the new cub an everything, he was so different from these other cubs. How the other males teased him on his golden fur, what was wrong with golden fur? His mother always said he was special, because nobody else had his shining coat. And so handesome he was told, but it sure didn't feel like it. No girls ever came up to him, none of the pretty girls that is. Why? Why couldn't he just have somebody that was pretty, somebody he liked, somebody he was attracted to. Why does he feel so cursed? The feeling made the poor cub's stomach churn. So lonely, so unwanted, so depressed.

The pain in his young sad gut grew everyday he was forced to live in this place, ''if only mom and dad were here.'' He thought, the endless flood of tears streaming down his cheeks. No sobbing, just silent tears and sniffles, long ago he become strong enough that he doesn't cry anymore. It got to much for him to deal with. It seemed just like yesterday they were here sitting next to him, keeping him warm at night, telling him everything's going to be okay when everything seemed so hopeless. Tucking him in at night, dad making sure the hyena's weren't anywhere near. Now he's forced to be an orphan in this empty paradise, these pridelands. It was all so perfect, yet so terrible. If only he could make some friends, if only he had one companion, somebody to talk to. Somebody that understood him and his outlander ways. So much discrimination he got, everybody thinks he's some kind of thug or rogue or something just because he's from the outlands.

''They don't care, they don't understand. An never will!'' Through furious anger the cub swatted his unsheathed claws diggin into the tree's wood tearing a large hunk of bark off an snapped the branch in half then tossing it into the air. These cubs didn't know the hard life he had, they didn't know how hard it was for him to leave his home, how he watched his parents burned alive by hyena's. His entire pride, his entire home killed by those savage beasts. They were all perfect, look at them. They have everything and he has nothing. Such perfect lives they all live. All stuck up, take things for granted. All the food in the world, when he has to fight for a scrap of rotten meat. It was so empty here, beautiful but so empty. How could he ever make any friends with these cubs, all they do is tease him everytime he trys to come up to them. Weird looks, an all the girls laughed at how ''dirty'' he looked. It wasn't his damn fault, he wasn't allowed in the waterhole to bathe, an a hard life does that. But they wouldn't know anything about a rough life, cause they had it all perfect they're entire lives.

''Did they ever lose any parents? No! Did they ever suffer like I suffered day after day? No! Puh I hate this place..'' Then there was Nala, the only one he liked, the only one he that made his heart skip a beat everytime she walked by him. Though she never said a word, she was too busy with all her 'boyfriends' surrounding her twenty four seven. He was so stupid for thinking he had a chance with her, she was the Princess. THE PRINCESS, there was no way he would ever get near her or even talk to her. Being able to look at her was just enough, but what if. Just what would happen if he asked her out and she said yes. Oh how amazing it would be to have her as his girlfriend, he would be so popular. Yet he could care less about that, just to have a nice girl like her would be everything he needed to take away this endless daily pain.

Somehow, someway, someday, she would be his. No matter what it takes he would get to be his. She just seemed so perfect for him, she seemed alot like him. There was something different about her than the rest of the cubs in this pride. She was just so beautiful, an so nice. Yet everybody wants to just take advantage of her, the other day he was spying on her behind a rock, an she was balling her eyes out from a boy that broke her heart. They were so stupid to break up with such a beautiful girl, all the better for him though.

''Just look at her, if only I could catch her alone. Just to talk to her.'' Slowly the cub sat cooly watchin the princess strutt on by, not one glance but he glanced at her an smiled. The other boy cubs just gave him dirty looks. Idoly she chatted away giggling and laughing. That cute smile she had, her laugh, everything about her was so cute. He had to ask her out, just once, what did he have to lose. There was worse things he been through than rejection. He had to find out right now if she liked him like he liked her.

Just in that moment, Simba leaped to his fours and strutted slowly and smoothly by her group. Peering over her eyes matched his, his heart was racing thumping like a hammer. He couldn't feel his legs suddenly, and his cheeks got all rosy red. Stuttering he approached blocking her path.

''Uhm hey princess Nala..it's beautiful out today.'' Simba stuttered trying to find something smooth to say, that was the best he could come up with. Stupid, stupid. Already she looked at him like he was some kind of insect or something. Like he was less of a lion. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

''Uhh yeahh, do I know you? You're kinda in my way.''

''I uhm..well I, just wanted to ask..if you maybe were available?'' They young cub smiled desperately.

''Are you asking me out?'' The Princess busted out with laughter, an all her friends laughed pointing fingers at Simba.

''What an idiot. Like he has a chance! haha'' One of the female cubs said, simba's faced raged with an angry expression.

''Sorry uh weirdo but I don't know you an I don't like you. So bye!''

With that the Princess was gone, her and her stupid group. Just like that, he was rejected for no reason. Such pain in his heart, he was wrong. Rejection did hurt, it hurt BAD. What was so wrong with him, he knew he didn't know her. But just to even be friends, no not even that. His crush turned to heartbreak. But one day he would get popular around here, and then he would see how much she would like him then just wait. There's gonna be some changes around this Pride Rock. How dare she breaks his heart. He was nothing but nice, an she couldn't see that. Well he would show her, he would show all of them. Hate, and humilation was all he felt right now. Tears streamed down his face as the young cub cried himself cuddling up in a ball under the shade of the tree.

**Well wat'd you think, reviews please :) I might keep this a one-shot or even later on I might turn this into a full story. Lemme know ur thoughts on it, thanks ;)**


	2. A Whole New Simba

**Hey everyone, sorry this isn't an update to my other story. This is a continue chapter to my one old fic I didn't know if I was going to finish or not but decided to go head an continue on it. So review! :)**

That next day Morning came, the sun's bright beam shined down on the young cubs eyes disturbing his intently deep sleep. For all he wanted to do was sleep, yesterday was the worst day of his life. Everything went wrong to be rejected by a girl you liked for so long was a painful feeling. Sure he knew they didn't know each other but she didn't have to be so mean. Yet it was kinda forward to just walk up an ask her out on a day. I mean Nala was the Princess for god's sake. She probably gets tired of boys always asking her out when she knew deep down what they really wanted off her, just a good time an to use her for her looks. Well he was different an he had to show her he was different no matter how long, or what it took he would prove that he was the best around. An that nobody would treat her better than he would, all the popularity didn't matter to him. Sure if she was his girlfriend he would become extremely popular but none of that mattered in his mind. All he wanted was the girl of his dreams an to be happy for once in his life. It would not be easy however I mean Nala had a different boyfriend like every other week, or a boy that was trying to be her boyfriend every other week. He would have alot of competition with the other male cubs. Yet he thought of a great idea all the sudden. What if he somehow just acted like one of the so called ''cool cubs'' an maybe they would just accept him an he would fit in with no problems. That wouldn't work though unless he cleaned himself up, there was something he had to do to look better than he was now.

I mean look at his coat of fur, it was brown, a dirty ugly brown. Girls don't like that, but if he washed his coat off in the waterhole when nobody was around his gold color would glossen an come out. The girls would be all over him, but he didn't care what the other girls thought. Just what Nala thought. It would have to work, maybe like a disguise of somekind too. His mane wasn't grown in yet an he got tired of people making fun of him callin him baldly when all the other cubs practically had a mane at least starting to grow in, his was just a short nearly bald spot of fur. Somebody had to be able to make his mane grow in. But who?

''That's It I know! Rafiki will help me. He has to.'' He thought, thinking back to how Rafiki had all kinds of different tricks an magic things he could to do. There had to be a way for Rafiki to help Simba's mane grown faster. Once he had a mane an gold fur he would be the best looking male cub in Pride Rock, an people would actually notice him for once. It was the perfect plan to win Nala's heart over. He could see it now, she would be awestruck. There was no way anybody would not want to talk to him. He had to find Rafiki.

''Rafiki! Rafiki!'' He called approaching the old baboon's tree. The old monkey peaked outside of his treedome an saw a little brown furred cub calling his name.

''Now who could dat be? Hmm? What tha?'' Simba was overjoyed about his idea, he was hoping up an down frantically running in circles calling Rafiki's name over an over again until he climbed down to see the cub.

''Okay, okay. Come yaself down, come now. What ya want from old Rafiki?'' The Shaman stared at Simba intently waiting for an answer. He had never seen this cub before. It was quite odd especially a cub from what he could tell was from the Outlands.

''My name is Simba, I heard you help cubs an what not. Listen can you do a favor for me?''

''Now, now calm down first an tell me what it is ya want help with?''

''I know, I know. Okay I want my mane to grown in like today, an fast. Can you do that?'' Simba asked with a hopeful look on his face. Rafiki studied the cubs head. He could see his mane was not growing in at all an he was nearly an adolescant.

''Hmmm, yes, yes old Rafiki can do dat.''

''Well? Do it!''

''Don't rush it boy. Here come up into my treehouse I fix ya up.''

''Yes!'' Simba shouted excited, he followed the old monkey up into the treehouse. It was quiet a place the baboon lived in. He had paintings of all sorts of animals an different scenery on the tree's walls. An some kinda magic glowing fruits hanging from the tree's branches.

''Have a sit.'' Rafiki told him.

''Sooo uhh, how you gonna do this anyway.''

''Special fruit make hair grow.''

''Uhh like what kinda fruit, a watermelon or something?''

''Hahaha silly little cub. No, no fruit like this. I can't tell you da name. Secret family recipe.''

''Eh, that's okay I don't needa know anyway just make my hair grow.'' Rafiki cracked open the strange glowing fruit, an took a swab of some redish pink paste from the inside an smeared the gob on Simba's head.

''Uhh Okay? So how long will it take?''

''Oh just wait.'' Within a few minutes Simba rubbed his paw over his head an he could feel a whole tuft of red hair grown in already.

''Whoa! Do you have somethin I could see it with?''

''Look in da water over here.'' Simba got up an walked over to a small puddle of water, looking in he saw his reflection. It was amazing! He had almost a full mane on his head. Ha the other boy cubs would be so jealous of him now. Next what he had to do was take a bath an get his fur to shine an glow gold.

''That's amazing! Wow thanks Rafiki!'' Without even offering to help the old baboon out with anything the young cub was off to the waterhole within a blink of the eye. He kept running till he saw the large lake which had to be the waterhole. Once he reached the shore without any hesitation he dived right in washing all the dirt an blood an grim that was all over his fur. Scrubbing his entire body all over he started to come clean. Rubbing his eyes an shaking the water off he looked into the waterpool seeing his reflection, his fur looked like the sun. It was so bright an gold. Its been so long since he been clean an seen his fur in its natural color. It shone bright like the sun. He added one more touch by grabbing a bundle of flowers an rubbing them into his fur he now was clean, had a mane, an a golden coat of fur. He was all set.

''Yes here comes Nala an her friends.'' Now was his chance to impress the ladies, slowing down to a strut he swam in the water back an forth an flicking the water out of his mane. Suddenly he noticed the girls slowed their walk an stared him down like he was famous or something. Finally he got noticed. He stared dead at them, his amber orbs sparkling in the sunlight. He looked stunning if he did say so himself. The girls couldn't help but stare with their jaws wide open in shock an awe.

''Did you seee that? Rarrr wow. Who was that cutie? I'd like to get a taste of his muzzle.'' Nala's one friend Frina whispered to the other girls.

''Not if I do first.'' Kula growled staring over smiling an giggling to Simba. He returned the look right back with a big grin an a wink with his eye.

''Oh come on he's not all that.'' Nala shouted denying the fact that she was completely awestruck, an not noticing her cheeks were completely blushed red.

''Ha not all that? Girl your crazy! Just look at him, mmm. Don't deny it. Go talk to him!'' Before she even got a chance to speak Nala's friends ludged her forward making her fall face first in front of Simba's feet, he just looked down on her playing it cool licking his paws an brushing his mane slicking it down.

''Uhh hahah hi-'' Nala stuttered chocking on her words staring up into Simba's sparkly amber orbs.

''Hey there. Here lemme help you up.'' Gently Simba lifted the princess up by grabbing her paw like a gentlemen.

''Th-thank you. uh but whats your name?''

''Sure thing. And my names Simba. What's yours? '' Simba winked dazzling the Princess. Her heart was skipping beats she felt like she was about to faint.

''My name? uhm haha I-I uhm'' How could she forget her name, _think Nala! Think. _Simba just smiled cause he knew he had her awestruck by now.

''I'm Nala hahaha.''

''Princess Nala? It's a pleasure to meet you.'' Simba said politely grabbing her paw an kissin it gently. He was so polite an well mannered, Nala had to have thought he was a Prince or some famous cub from another Pride cause she never seen him around before. It was really strange yet amazing.

''Haha y-y-your too kind. Uhh, Its ehm a pleasure to meet you too.'' Nala stuttered on her words nearly having a heart attack.

''So Princess Nala, come hang with me sometime. I gotta run but see ya around.'' Just like that he winked at her making the Princess fall face first on the ground with a huge sigh of love struck. Her friends came rushing over waving their paws in her face to try an see if she was ok.

''Nala? Hello, earth to Nala. Girl come out of fantasy land.''

''What? Huh?'' Nala was completely oblvious to the whole world.

''Hahahaha somebody's got a crushh.'' Kula teased.

''Psh! I do not!'' Nala shouted defensively with a angry look on her face.

''Haha who could blame her though. He's hot! I'm just saying Nala, if you don't go hang with him we will.''

''That's for sure, definitly haha.'' Frina added smiling.

''I'll hang with him ok, but I barely know that boy.''

''So what sweety go have some fun! Or we will haha.''

''Psh, I will there's no need for you three to tag along.''

''Yeahh its better aloneee anyways haha.'' Nala couldn't take the teasing it was getting out of hand, she just ran off hiding under a tree to be left alone with her thoughts. Stupid boys she knew what they wanted, but yet he seemed special an sweet. Different, maybe she would hang out with him an just be friends for awhile to see what he's like. Only time would tell.

**Welll seems simba's finally got the hang of impressin the ladies, see how it goes in the next chapter soon.**


End file.
